Snow White and Rose Red: Looping edition
by LittleWonders23
Summary: A looper ends up as Snow Whites twin sister and must keep her sanity and her sister safe.
1. Talking Doves and weird sisters

**Snow White belongs to Disney and I belong to...me? No idea.**

 **This is a self insert just to warn everyone.**

* * *

Okay so here the beginning of my once upon a time: One moment I was watching 'Star Wars' with my sister wearing my pink Old lady nightgown. The next moment I was kneeling on the ground scrubbing the dirt off a stone walkway that was outside which by the way made no sense and wearing a beat up pink dress next to Snow White who was my TWIN sister according to the memories of...Me. I guess.

At first I just kept scrubbing. I was just assuming I dreamt a whole day again and was entering another dream before waking up.

Then I realized something. I could feel the cold cobblestones through my dress at the knees which is too much attention to detail even for one of my dreams. Also I was remembering a life I'm pretty sure I never lived in the first place. And for some reason my name was Rose Red in these memories another attention to detail that was unusual.

I looked over at Snow White and decided to ask her something "Snow White where is the" I tried again "The" I couldn't say the word 'television'. With a jolt of shock I realized that was because the word hadn't been invented yet.

Meanwhile Snow White looked at me curiously "The what Rosie? And Why are you calling me Snow White? I've always been Snow to you."

Alarm bells went off. My name is nowhere close to Rose and that name somehow fit the memories."Pinch me."

She raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"Snow just do it."

Snow White reached over and gave my right shoulder a hard pinch "OW!"

That felt real sort of like a horse bit me. Now for the ultimate test.

I picked up a nearby bucket of dirty water and dumped it over my head.

"ROSE RED WHAT ON EARTH?!"

Great now I'm wet, being deafened in my right ear, and clearly not dreaming. Luckily in my life I have learned to question nothing strange that happens so I just went with it "Guess what? Water is definitely wet and pinching still hurts so I can still feel things! Ain't life grand?"

Snow White smacked me in my right arm "Now I have to fill up that bucket all over again! And you need a clean dress!"

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

After getting dressed in an equally patched blue dress and checking in the bronze mirror to make sure I looked nothing like my so called twin (I didn't thank heavens) I went back outside to scrub the cobblestones that would be dirty in an hour.

Why couldn't I be in Star Wars? At least that's cool. And I probably wouldn't have such a weird sister if I was there.

Snow probably thinks I'm weird too come to think of it. I did dump water on my head.

After several moment of wandering I remembered where the well was and soon found my sister standing there...And talking to doves.

"Wanna know a secret?"

The doves cooed "Sure weird lady!"

I stared at them then at Snow "Snow why do I understand doves? What's more why do you?"

She ignored me "Promise not to tell?"

"Absolutely not!"

"SNOW I NEED TO KNOW THIS."

Snow began to sing still ignoring me and the birds _"We are standing by a wishing well."_

"Why are you singing randomly? What's your damage?"

She continued still ignoring me _"Make a wish into the well, that's all you have to do, and if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true."_

 _"I'm wishing. For the one I love, to find me today! I'm hoping, and I'm dreaming of the nice things he'll say! Ah ah ah! Ah ah ah! !h ah ah! Ah ah ahhhh!"_

The well echoed after each phrase and weirdly enough at one point vocalized along with her.

I sighed "Snow the well does not..." I noticed a strange man climb over the wall "Snow we need to go inside right now. There is a Highwaymen!"

* * *

 **Read and Review.**

 **There is another Grimm's fairy tale called 'Snow White and Rose Red'. It is completely different from Snow White and the seven Dwarves. Give it a read its pretty good.**

 **I'm using the name Rose Red because it comes from a pre existing fairy tale and makes sense.**


	2. The Highwaymen and Panic Buttons

**Snow White belongs to Disney and I belong to...me? No idea.**

 **This is a self insert just to warn everyone.**

* * *

Something new I just learned: Snow White never listens to me.

Also I learned that I care more about my own skin because when she ignored me I took off into our room and hid under our bed.

I'm not getting killed for my dumbarse sister.

Nope.

Within a minute Snow White ran into the room "Why didn't you tell me a strange man was in the courtyard?!"

She looked around "Rose? Rose where are you?"

I crawled out from under the bed "I'm right here and I did tell you. You are just rubbish at listening."

Before Snow could reply a deep voice sang " _Now that I've found you hear what I have to say!"_

I crawled out onto the balcony after my new sister and yelled "Nobody's here!"

 _"One song I have but one song! One song only for you! One song my heart keeps singing! One song only for yoooou!"_

I noticed Evil Stepmom glaring at Snow White and then closing the curtains as the dove carried a kiss between the new couple "Crap."

The Prince called up "Tell your sister I will find a place for her as your Lady-in-waiting!"

"It was good to meet you Snow White and Rose Red! Farewell!"

Snow White sighed dreamily "Isn't he romantic?"

I stood up and brushed off my dress "No he's creepy and you don't know him."

She snapped "I don't need to! You can see the Prince is charming!"

I replied "So was stepmother and look how well that worked out for us. And how do you know he's even a prince? He could be a highwaymen."

Snow White shook her head "The heart just knows Rose. Why can't you trust your heart?"

"Because my heart wants me to hide under the bed and live my life in shame. What does your heart say his name is?"

I was being sarcastic but Snow doesn't register sarcasm "His name is Charming."

"That...That isn't a name that's a personality trait."

"People name girls after personality traits!"

I sighed deeply "Yes but that's girls. Boys have names like George, Robert, and Ferdinand not Piety, Mercy, and Joy."

My logical argument was wasted as Snow walked away in a dream of being loved unconditionally and not being forced to scrub the cobblestone walk that was outside and needed to be cleaned again as soon as someone rode their horse on it.

However my dream wasn't to get married to some stranger. My dream was to outlive Stepwitch and have some clothes that were actually warm.

Whoever Rose Red is she had some pretty depressing dreams. They seemed to be basic survival. No wonder I'm so negative.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

I have added 'Warmer blankets and my own bed' to my list of dreams. Snow White really snores.

Also we are picking flowers in a meadow due to the queen being nice suddenly. Suddenly being the key word according to my memories the queen is NEVER nice. Not even on holidays.

Actually Snow is picking flowers. I'm holding a stick and watching the huntsman like a hawk. I do NOT trust that guy the Queen likes him way too much for comfort and she gave him a pay raise and a new house this morning. Somethings up.

Of course I have no fighting skills whatsoever so if he does decide murder is good we are both done for.

A baby bird started to cry attracting the attention of my 'attention span of a fly' sister and sadly my attention. My guard was down and the bird was cute.

The bird couldn't even chirp a full sentence yet but it was pretty obvious what was wrong: There were flying lessons and he was much too young for them. We managed to get him calmed down and found his parents. That was around the time I remembered that I dropped my stick and the huntsmen was on the queens good list and I NEEDED TO PY ATTENTION DANG IT!

Then things got serious.

The Huntsman stood over us with his knife out ready to stab us.

Snow White screamed and covered her face because its not like she has a HEART or anything. I however curled into a fetal position because heck that makes more sense.

The Huntsman dropped the knife and grabbed onto the hem Snows dress and put his hand on my back "I'm sorry! Forgive me I beg you your majesties!"

"But I don't understand!"

I stood up shrugging off the huntsman's hand "Wait for it..."

They ignored me. Typical "She's mad! Jealousy! She'll stop at nothing!"

Snow asked "But who?"

"The Queen!"

I deadpanned "And there it is."

Snow looked shocked as if the fact that Stepwitch was capable of murder was shocking "The Queen?!"

The Huntsmen hit the panic button. Granted that may be his only button but it caused Snow to panic too "Hide in the woods anywhere! Run away children! Never Look back! RUN!"

Snow White ran off into the woods in a panic. I chased after her in less of a panic "SNOW! We need to stay calm!"

Hah. As if. She was so scared she lost her footing on flat ground at one point, caught onto a vine, and fell into a shallow stream upsetting three logs that looked kinda like alligators. She then panicked more scaring a poor owl half to death and getting caught in some thorn bushes. Some curious forest animals followed our progress if running like a chicken with is head cut off was progress. (Hint: It isn't. We got lost.)

Meanwhile I was racing after her and cursing the Huntsmen for causing this mayhem "Snow slow down you are going to HURT yourself!"

Then she did the WEIRDEST thing. She got to a clearing, spun in a circle, threw her arms in the air, let out a terrible scream, and collapsed into a sobbing heap.

Well then.

I ran, tripped over a turtle, and fell on my face next to her. I immediately sat up "Snow you really need to listen to me! Now we are LOST!"

She continued crying and shivering.

I sighed and sat next to her. I needed to be nice no matter how stupid she was to run around like that. Like it or not we needed each other"Whenever you're ready Snow. Let it out."

* * *

 **Read and Review.**

 **Fun Fact: Ferdinand is the name most Disney people give Charming even though that's not actually his name. Nobody knows his name. I privately refer to him as Gerald the dancing pony boy.**

 **Siblings shared beds hundreds of years ago because it was more practical for families with lots of kids and because it was impractical for poorer people to each have their own rooms. And because Snow White was treated as a servant she would share her bed. Sucks but that's how it was.**


End file.
